I love you please stay
by mikanXXnatsume
Summary: Its about Mikan Sakura an ordinary High school student wishing she can graduate but when a famous celebrety goes to their school and starts to fall in love with her will things still stay normal and will love be enough to let him stay with her forever....
1. Chapter 1:the meeting

* * *

"I LOVE YOU PLEASE STAY"  
Chapter1; the meeting

"the resounding impatient clock awoke me the glowing sun is in perfect form today................."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

One beautyfull morning.  
RING!!!!!!RING!!!!!!RING!!!!!WAKE UP IDIOT!!!WAKE UP IDIOT!!!!

It was a new semester and our brunette girl quikly sat on her bed cause if she dose'nt the alarm clock will kill her poor ears and she dosen't wan't to be late since the first teacher will be jinno-sensei A.K.A the most scariest teacher in Alice Academy.

Alice Academy the most prestigous schoolin Japan this school has the highest facilities but the only problem is if you enroll in this school you can't go outside the academy unless you already school contains three levels of education (elementary through senior high), a hospital, the main building, and the central town, and it even has four forests surrounding the school also has it's own monetary system the rabbit (Rt) one rabbit is equivalent to 100 yen. The students can recieve this rabbits with their star rankings, star ranking are used to judge a student's school work in short the higher your star ranking the more money you have.

ah konichiwa minna-san im Mikan Sakura,im just a simple high school student, a freshman, im 12 im gonna be 13 in January 1. A have a cheerful and energetic, someone who forgets her worries easily and dependent on mother and father died in a car accident so my only family is my ji-chan(grandfather). im also good at sports and an excellent runner. My best subjects are PE and Home Economics and my talents include singing, dancing, and playing the recorder. and im very clueless when it comes to love and romance....

the brunette girl quikly took a shower,weared her uniform,tied her hair in her usual pig tail style just like a kid,  
wore her school shoes,and when she finished she looked at her self in a full-length miror."okay looks good". contended the way she looks and with that she left to eat her one star breakfast with her passing in the hallways she heard some murmurs.

"hey,you heard that the new classmate in class B-1 will be the great NATSUME HYUGA!!!!" one girl said while jumping up and down with heart shape's in her eyes."REALLY?!?!?!..the great Hyuga Natsume in our school i cant belive it!!"  
said the girl's friend and started to jump as well as her without out thinking Mikan asked the two jumping girl's "ahm...excuse me who's Nat-natsu-sume Hyuma????" asked chibi Mikan while a big question mark appeared as the backround "NANI!!!!!!"(means;what) said the two girls in unison. "You don't know the great Natsume Hyuga"."no"said Mikan "this girl is an idiot"thought one of the girl."Natsume Hyuga is-"but she was cut off when she saw Mikan running as fast as a hungry tiger chasing his prey.

"Sorry!!!!!! i'll be late"shouted Mikan then the two girls just stared at her then remembered they'lle be late for class. from all that talking Mikan forgot to take her breakfast, she then cursed her curiosity then remembered "isn't class B-1 my class...ehhhh so that means i have a new classmate"thought Mikan while running to her was deep in thought's when

BADUMP!!!

a loud crashing sound was heard and a brunette girl was laying on top of handsome messy raiven haired boy who has red tantalizing crimson eyes that can make any girl drool over him .Mikan stared and stared and stared ."oi,ugly get off of me".said the handsome lad yet not taking his eyes off of Mikan,her alluring auburn eyes that can melt even the coldest ice. "EH?!?!? UGLY!!!! hey Mister i have a name and it's Mikan Sakura not ugly"then Mikan quikly got up then stared at her watch "AHGOMENASAIIMLATE!!!!!" Shouted Mikan while bowing her head then rushing to class she can't be late not this time if she is she might actually meet Grim Reaper himself and even get an autograph. "idiot, that girl left her bag" thought Natsume while walking to his class room."Crap im late"thought Natsume while saying some grunts and curses to everybody namely his driver who was driving to slow,he's butler for not waking him up early,and the idiot girl who bumped him and left her bag then something occured to Natsume"hmm..that girl owe's me big time"thought Natsume while staring at Mikan's sheep shaped bag.

Hn Natsume Hyuga,high school student a freshman,13 years old im gonna be 14 in November a moody and silent im a bit perverted dont blame me i get controlled by my hormones to just like any big weakness is playing the saxophone dont tell this to anyone or i'll kill you.

Class B-1 the class was peacefull,the student's listening to their teacher,while the other's taking a nap,and the teacher saying some words other's din't care when suddenly........

BOOOOM!!!!!!

the door of class B-1 was ALMOST destroyed and the peace was completely destroyed by non other than Miss Mikan Sakura herself.  
"uh-oh im dead!!!!im dead!!!! jin-jin is gonna kill me!!!!!!!" shouted Mikan in her thoughts."MISS SAKURA!! DETENTION AFTER CLASS!!!"  
shouted the now red teacher because of anger."hai sensei" said Mikan in a half cry half whisper sound when Mikan was going to her desk she took a glance at her best friend Hotaru Imai A.K.A Blackmailing queen who ignored her and whispered 'Idiot'.

Hotaru Imai,12 years old ,birthday on October 25.i love blackmailing and most of all i love usually calm and anyone one of you bullies Baka A.K.A Mikan you'll feel so much pain for a whole year (literally).

Mikan got to her seat then was about to take her notebook from her bag then realized that her bag was not in her back, then she remembered.....

"MIKAN YOUR SUCH AN IDIOT!!! HOW COULD YOU LOSE YOUR BAG!!!!" shouted Mikan which caused everyone's head to turn to the girl at the back who was now slamming her head to the desk "MISS SAKURA-" jinno-sensei was interupted becasue the door sudenly made a loud bang then came in Natsume Hyuuga...1..2..3.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.

and loud screams where heard then came the continious questions just like when your a celebrety then when you go out these idiot paparatzi starts asking you stupid questions just to make them rich thought Natsume with disgust then his eyes looked at the class it appears that only the teacher,  
a short haired girl, some of the boys SOME as in only 20% were not screaming like gays, and the girl he bumped to today which made him smirk ."wait why am i smirking?!?!" thought Natsume which made the screams worst "tch,annoying girls hmmm but that two isn't screaming or asking me stupid questions but the other sure likes taking picture's plus she has money signs on her eyes what the heck! is she gonna sell those im gonna kill her if she does....the other one is just staring is she an idiot defenitly an idiot" thought Natsume when sudenly his thoughts were interupted by the stupid questions ah incorrect STUPIDER QUESTIONS.

"NATSUME-SAMA!!!!!can i be your girlfriend!!!" said girl no.1

"Natsume-sama lets live together with 2 cats and a 45 birds" girl no.2."

"Natsume-sama im already 16 let's get married!!!"said girl no.3

"SIT DOWN!!!" shouted the very furios jinno-sensei and everybody did, well they din't want to feel he's wrath its just to scary"Mister Hyuga please introduce your self then take your seat ohh and for disturbing the class and being late detention with Miss Sakura"said jinno who earned a glare from Natsume well jinno din't care even if he's a folks Natsume Hyuga is a celebrity a famous one cause of his acting skill's and not to mention the very handsome face." Natsume,17" said Natsume in a bored tone then walked to vacant seat which is next to Mikan Sakura.  
"Sensei unfair why does Sakura get's to sit with Natsume!!!" said a sea weed hair girl." Permy i told you to call me Mikan" said Mikan with a sheepish smile.

"How dare you!! call The SHOUDA SUMIRE, permy you bitch!!" fummed permy while standing up and looking at Mikan with disgust and anger.  
"Miss Shouda sit down and Hyuuga hurry up and sit down next to Miss Sakura" said jinno who is now pissed and very furios " and no more complaints with the seating arrangements" said jinno looking at Sumire then continued in saying words that no one understood except for the honor students.

Natsume sat down then whispered ."oi ugly here-".then Natsume tossed Mikan her bag"-you owe me big time for this". Mikan then stared at Natsume curiosly then asked."ahm....how can i repay you...and arigato gosaimasu" said Mikan flashing one of her charming smile's. Natsume raised one of his eyebrow while smirking.  
"u'll find out later". said Natsume then showing an evil smile which made Mikan's spine shiver."this guy is weird but he seem's kinda nice...". thought Mikan still not averting her gaze." oi, polka have you already fallen inlove with me". Natsume said while a wide smirk crept in his face and that made Mikan blush more." n-no why the heck will i fall for someone like you...wait what polka??". Then Mikan remembered the patern of her underwear and she was as red as a tomato because she's embarassed and at the same time angry." YOU PERVERT!!!!!!HOW DA-". then she was cut by Jinno-sensei.....

"Miss Sakura double detention with Mister Hyuga!!! now can both of you please stop your love quarell and listen!!". said jinno-sensei while realising an aura much more demonic than Satan himself. and with this both love birds kept quite and listened to the boring lesson.......

"stupid polka"thought Natsume clearly annoyed at the frog like teacher who ruined there "moment"." wait our moment what the heck are you thinking natsume!??!??!". Natsume mentally scold himself.

"awww,man! first double detention now i have to spend it with this pervert!".wisphered Mikan in a verry pissed tone while shooting daggers at Natsume."It's all his fault im late." thought Mikan even doe it's her fault for not waking up late and was running like a maniac who does'nt even look where she's going.

Natsume din't mind the deadly aura and the daggers coming from Mikan instead he just made the little girl more pissed."see you after class." said Natsume in a very seductive way that came any girl FAINT except for this girl she just become more annoyed,pissed,angry,and more redder than a tomato."looks like she's gonna explode any second now." thought Natsume then smirked and winked at her ...."aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrhhhhhhhhhhhhhh."screamed Mikan in her thoughts Natsume was right she exploded like a volcano."i'll get you for this Hyuga you will feel my wrath BWAHAHAHA."thought Mikan while thinking of ways to make Natsume suffer."Hyuga prepare your self this is gonna be the worst detention you ever had.".............

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**GUYS PLEASE REVIEW AND DONT WORRY I'LL UPDATE EVERYDAY SINCE IT'S SUMMER SO GUYS I NEED YOUR REVIEWS PLEASE .****THIS IS MY FIRST FIC I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. **

**REVIEWS!!!!REVIEWS!!!REVIEWS!!!**

**_NEXT CHAPTER ........"BWAHAHAHA THIS PLAN IS FULL PROFF THANKS TO HOTARU NOW HYUGA IT'S REVENGE TIME LET'S SEE IF YOU STILL HAVE THE STRENGTH TO LOOK AT MY PANTIES WAHAHAAH!!!!." _**

**_

* * *

_**


	2. Chapter 2: 6 hours together

Chapter2: 6 hours together

* * *

The sun was shinning and the clouds were as fluffy as the fluff puffs......

The fluff puffs ohh the soft yummy candy that has the most heavenly taste Mikan Sakura was daydreaming dreaming about the yummy candy. she was even drooling while licking and savoring someone's hand thinking it was the yummy candy."ohhh so sweet....smell's good."muttered Mikan while daydreaming this made the owner of the hand smirk...the owner of the hand was really enjoying this fir him it felt really pleasureable.

**FLASHBACK **

Mikan was staring at the board and little by little her eye sight is becoming blurry until her eyes finally closed and her face landed to someone's arm making the impact lessen, it was none other than Natsume's arm. this made Natsume shoked and he started to Panik cause the teacher started to call her name.

."Miss Sakura what is the answer in no.6 Miss Sakura." the teacher was walking to Mikan's desk, Natsume paniked then an idea popped in his mind Natsume put his head on Mikan's neck then when the teacher came and saw this he started to blush ten shade's of red." ah-ah ahm..s-sorry for the di-disturbance!!!." he then turned his head then walked back as fast as his can to the teacher's lounge and have a nice time to think of what the heck just happend! well i guess for him it's the first time he saw that and probably the last.

the teacher left the class and the students just stared in awe when they turned their heads to the cause of the red paniking teacher, they just found Natsume sitting down looking calm but Mikan wasn't their, they were going to look for Mikan when sudenlyy the bell rang indicating it was hometime everyone runned out of the class and off to their dorms and only Natsume and Mikan was left.

."phew good thing that teacher was a archbishop before, this polka is annoying she made me..wait! why the hell am i helping this idiot i should have just told the stupid teacher that this idiot was sleeping well i can't blame her the lesson was boring ."  
Natsume's toughts were interupted by Mikan's sudden movement."hard...to hard." mummbled Mikan while moving her head a bit then Natsume lifted her head then placed it on the desk.

when Natsume placed her head on the desk Mikan quikly took Natsume's hand then licked it, this made Natsume shocked and speachless she was licking _HIS_ hand then Natsume looked at her thinking maybe she already woke up but she was still fast asleep Mikan then plopped his hand to her mought then started savoring it.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

."oi polka wake up polka." said Natsume while shoving Mikan back and forth. Mikan started to move then open her eyes slowly anime style when Mikan opened her eye's she felt something was in her mouth something delicious and soft ," oi baka let go of my hand." this made Mikan's eyes bolt in surprise then looked at the person who owned the masculine voice. Mikan froze from the shock then she noticed his hand was in her mought."WHAT THE HELL!!!!!WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME YOU YOU PER-PERVERT!!!!!!!." shouted Mikan so loud for sure if there was people there their ears were gonna hurt for 2 to 3 weeks.." shut up polka your gonna make my bleed ears." Natsume said in an annoyed and cold way then Natsume continued ."lets go that frog like teacher we'll kill us if were late."Natsume said then started to walk away.

Mikan realized that it was time to take her revenge she dashed out the room when she was almost at the detention room she remembered something very important ."aaarrrrrhhhh Mikan your such an idiot the stuff's i left it in my room."said Mikan to no one she took one step then noticed something on the ground it was a bucket full of paint and some ropes there was also a note written. Mikan took the note then read it.

Baka,

here's the stuff and dont fail if you do you'll have to pay me .....

."hotaru your really my best friend." she then continued reading it.

and for my efforts you'll have to pay me 100 rabbits

Hotaru

Mikan just sweatdroped then started taking the stuff and preparing her phase 1 of getting revenge it's called getting the pervet colorfull.  
BWAHAHAHA THIS PLAN IS FULL PROFF THANKS TO HOTARU NOW HYUGA IT'S REVENGE TIME LET'S SEE IF YOU STILL HAVE THE STRENGTH TO LOOK AT MY PANTIES WAHAHAAH!!!!." thought Mikan while laughing to her hearts content.

The trap is finally set now the only thing missing is mister pervet..."just a bit more wahahaha." then Mikan started to hear footsteps ."he's here." thought Mikan while starting the countdown...1...2...3...the door opened then the bucket of paint.....

SPLASH!!

Mikan laughed and laughed while pointing a finger at....at dadum it was JINNO-SENSEI!!! Mikan started rubbing her eyes thinking if she was dreaming then sudenly Natsume entered the room then looked around and he just proceded to a chair not caring about the super red faced yet colorful teacher who was standing in front of the door.

Mikan was trembling because jin jin is now shaking with anger and face red and i mean really red..."HYUGA!!!! U'LL PAY FOR THIS ." thought Mikan while cursing Natsume but she was interupted because the volcano just exploded

."SAKURA MIKAN DETENTION FOR 3 WEEKS !!!!!." shouted the now verry angry jinno then stomped his was out then banging the door .

PHASE 1;failure

Mikan just kept crying and crying while Natsume just stared at the stupid idiot who's crying Mikan stopped crying then pointed an accusing finger at Natsume." YOU PERVERT IT'S ALL YOU FAULT YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS !!!." Shouted Mikan.

Natsume just stared at the red faced idiot then replied ." really?? how much ichigo." Natsume smirked. Then it hit Mikan her PANTIES!!!  
."YOU PERVERT!!!!!!!! YOU PEEPED AT MY PANTIES!!!!! WAAHHHH I WONT GET MARRIED NOW!!!!."Mikan started to cry then she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist."Wha-what are you doing."said Mikan while staring at the Natsume.  
Natsume's bangs were covering his eyes ."sshhh.... ." then he started to caress Mikan's cheeks. Mikan was shocked she was blushing madly then she just stared and hugged him back she never thought that this pervert has a goodside then all her revenge plan crumbled and she felt something thingly on her stomach Natsume first broke the hug ."i-chi-go." whispered Natsume in Mikan's ear..1..2..3.

."Natsume!!!!!kono hentai!!!!."shouted Mikan, okay all that sweet stuff about him is comepletely destroyed. Mikan then went to one chair then sat down ."ehh whats wrong ichigo have you fallen for me."said Natsume while smirking Mikan din't answer she just hmfp and ignored him.  
Natsume got a bit pissed about it, he went to the board got the eraser and throwed it to Mikan...BULLS EYE!

It was a perfect hit, Natsume just smirked and watched as the brunette girl screamed and stomped like a little kid."she really is like one...well with that stupid temper."thought Natsume then was interupted when Mikan threw the eraser back but luckly Natsume dodged it then he returned it back and it hit her again.

Then seconds later tables, chairs,and books were flying everywhere.  
After 1 hour and 35 minutes they finally stopped and the whole room is ruined. The two couples were lying on the ground laughing like maniacs Natsume was the first to stop."oi ichigo." ."Nani ??." questioned Mikan while smilling at the Natsume." you still owe me ."said Natsume while smiling a very sly smile which made Mikan's spine shiver." what is this pervet thinking ...i hate it when he smiles like that." thought Mikan while trying to blurt out what she wants to say but Natsume spoke first because he noticed that this idiot can't even say what she wants to say." your gonna be my slave for 1 week starting tomorrow."said Natsume then continued ."no buts and you have to do everything i say got that ." Mikan just nodded obediently cause she lost the power to speak.

."This girl really is an idiot."thought Natsume then he heard footsteps followed by a loud bang coming from the door, it was the now clean jinno-sensei......  
jinno looked at the class,he became red again heck! who woude'nt it was a mess no more than a mess it was destroyed the table's were cracked the chairs scattered everywhere and the books were torn."HYUGA MISS SAKURA CLEAN THIS MESS RIGHT NOW!!!!." shouted jinno-sensei while rubbing his temples ."why must both of you always wreck everything! for punishment both of you are gonna have detention for 1 month and both of you are gonna clean this room everyday!." stated Jinno then stomped his way out again.....

."i think we better start cleaning."said Mikan while starting to pick up the books."no ." said Natsume arrogantly ."whats that suppose to mean you also made this mess and now you clean it!." said Mikan pouting ."fine i will." said Natsume he cant resist the stupid pout.

after 3hours of cleaning they finally finished ." yosh were done!!! Natsume!!!." said Mikan then attacked Natsume with a bear hug ."o-oi stop hugging me idiot."said Natsume while trying to break from the hug."sorry but it's just that im really happy." said Mikan smilling sheepishly at Natsume and that made Natsume blush a bit but luckly Mikan's back was turned around and din't see him."hey look at that only 1 hour left and detention is over i guess time really does fly if your doing something." said Mikan happly ."ne Natsume-." Mikan turned around and is now facing Natsume,  
Natsume just stared ,then Mikan continued ." i just wanna say i had fun i really did so thank you." said Mikan while staring at those lovely crimson eyes while putting a bright was waiting for a reply." Hn." was the only reply of Natsume but for Mikan that was enough.

." So Natsume what do you wanna do." asked Mikan still had that stupid smile on her face."sleep im tired." said Natsume and Mikan just said okay.

Natsume then took a nap he's head was laying down on the desk and after a few minutes he was asleep Mikan just stared in awe because he never thought this guy can sleep so soundly that fast, Mikan gained her composure then decided to take a nap to,  
she went near Natsume then also laid her head on the desk next to him.

after a couple of hour's Natsume woke up and noticed that he slept to long and worst of all he slept with an idiot." crap." said Natsume while starting to wake up Mikan ." oi ichigo wake up oi." no use she was sound asleep Natsume has no use but to carry her to her room .

Natsume carried Mikan bridal style then went to the girl's building when Natsume was there he took Mikan's key inside her bag and opened it then placed Mikan in her bed. before he left he gave Mikan a goodnight kiss in her forehead."night ichigo."he was about to leave before Mikan's voice stopped him in his tracks ."thank you....Natsume." said Mikan in her sleep Natsume just stared at her for a few minutes then left and locked the door behind." i cant wait for tommorow ichigo...."  
murmured Natsume then went to his room and slept.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3: 1 day of being your slave

Chapter3:1 day of being his slave

Mikan woke up...she was thinking of what happend yesterday and smiled at that thought then it hit her she was in her bedroom but she started to wonder how did she end up here, last thing she remembered she slept on the desk near Natsume's."oh well i'll just ask Natsume a-a-a-a-a-a-aahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh IM A SLAVE!!!!!!!!WHY DID I EVEN AGREED TO THIS!!!!!!!! NOOOO!!! WHY OH WHY." then Mikan started to cry and roll on the bed just like a kid. ." why did i even agreed to this ....... ohh now i remember he gave my bag back.....but the way he looked at me yesterday he was so....warm."Mikan then glanced at the clock and noticed 15 more minutes class will start."IM GONNA BE LATE!!!!."

shouted Mikan then she started to get up and dash to the bathroom to take her bath she dint care about breakfast anymore she cared more about her precious life that will soon end if she's late again....

from her hurrying she left her room key and dashed out as fast as she can . She runned and runned and finally she reached her destination and luckly she has 5 minutes to spare she entered the room and greeted everyone with goodmorning, she spotted her best friend and quickly jumped from the door to her best friend. i guess this girl never learns Hotaru stood up and moved two steps backward and that made Mikan's face smash in the cold floor there was even cracks ." ite...Haturo you menie."Mikan sat up then rubbed her poor nose ." Ba-ka." Hotaru said emotionlessly Mikan was gonna try and hug her again but to her dismay the bell rang indicating it's class time Mikan walked to her desk and saw Natsume ......sleeping?

well she thinks he's sleeping because both of his feet is on the desk and a manga was covering his face Mikan approached Natsume then was about to get the manga unconsiously but she was stop in mid-air by Natsume's hand. Natsume removed the manga off his face and stared at Mikan." goodmorning Natsume." Mikan cheered happily while showing a bright smile in reply Natsume just grunted then removed his hand away from Mikan." ehh....so it's orange pattern today."Natsume said in a bored tone while smirking...1..2..3

."NAT-SU-ME!!!!!! YOU PERVERT YOU PEEPED AGAIN!!!!NOW I CAN'T GET MARRIED!!!."Mikan shouted as loud as her lungs can reach everybody din't mind since there used to Mikan's loud annoying shouting except for one."Shut up orange pattern your gonna make my bleed ears and besides your the one who showed it to me."  
Natsume said while smirking at the now ready to burst volcano Mikan and Natsume started the countdown 1..2..3

BOOM!!

."Ohayo minna-san!!!!." everyone stared at the cause of the loud crashing of the door and they saw a guy or is it a gay because the person was wearing a pink puffy shirt with matching pink slacks. Everyone's head were full questions like."who the heck is he?." or ." why does he look like my grandma?."

and luckly their question's will soon be answered ."Class im mister Narumi L. Anjo everyone can call me Narumi sensei im your homeroom teacher."Narumi said while eyeing the class then he continued ."i wasn't here yesterday because i woke up late hehe ."said Narumi while rubbing the back of his hair ."ahm..sensei."Sumire raised her one arm trying to get the attention of the teacher, she wanted to ask something." what is it Sumire-san." Narumi asked while gesturing her to stand up, she stood up and said." Narumi-sensei .... Natsume-sama doesn't have a partner yet can i be his partner please sensei!!!."pleaded the seaweed haired girl."Ahhh but Sumire dear you already have a partner Yuu ahmm....lets see who dosen't have a partner yet."  
Narumi-sensei looked at the class then spotted Mikan, Mikan remembered she was the only one who dosen't have a pertner besides Natsume."ahh Mikan-chan you can be Natsume's partner."Narumi-sensei said not minding the now gonna scream Mikan.

The class covered their ears and prepared for the volcano to erupt"NANI?!?!?!?! BUT-BUT SENSEI WHY HIM!!! I DONT WANT TO BE HIS PARTNER!!!!!."Mikan said while whinning and crying at the same time ."tch, i dont want to be partnered up with orange pattern here."said Natsume a bit pissed from what Mikan said a while ago ." sorry Mikan-chan but your his partner ohh and class free time there's a meeting so ADI-EU ."Narumi-sensei said while going out of the room skipping merryly.

the class then erupted with screams some jumped on the tables while others did their thing. Natsume grabed Mikan's wrist without permission and and drag her out of the room Mikan was about to protest but Natsume just glared at her, Mikan din't care about the glare and just glared back but she din't protest anymore Mikan obediently followed Natsume.  
The room was silent when they left when the fangirls were finally composed they screamed bloody murder about Mikan.

**WITH MIKAN AND NATSUME**

Natsume just dragged Mikan to his room he stopped in front of special star room, Natsume got his keys and Mikan just stared at the marvelous door."wow...Natsume is this your room?."asked Mikan while gawking at the door."found it." said Natsume while trying to unlock the door, Natsume opened the door and entered then followed by Mikan." SUGOI!!! natsume your room is sooo big and-and WHY THE HECK ARE YOUR SHIRTS HERE!!!."Mikan scolded Natsume and Natsume just shrugged her ,he sat on the couch took a manga out of the cushions."Your my slave so clean this up and after cleaning make my lunch orange." Natsume smirked because the girl wanted to protest but she can't cause she just agreed and the look on her face was priceless Natsume wanted to laugh but fought the urge to do it.

Mikan picked up the stuff first, mostly there were HIS shirts, HIS socks,HIS half eaten pizza, and HIS-his BOXERS!!!!!!! Mikan was gonna vomit it was darn to messy in his room." Hasn't this guy ever heard of a Maid."thought Mikan aloud ." i do have a maid..." then Mikan turned to look at the owner of the masculine voice."you..... arn't you my slave so that makes you my maid ,chef, and other stuff that i can think of."Natsume said while cointinue reading his manga ."so im gonna be your half chef,halfmaid,and other half you can think of." asked Mikan rather stupidly because she just repeated what he said.  
Natsume just nodded and the brunette girl started her repayment.

after 1hour the floor can finally be seen. the living room and the other rooms were spotless, he's clothes were all cleaned and at his closet to, and his manga's were put in their proper place's Natsume was a little bit amazed that she managed to clean all that in only a nick of time." nice one orange now make my lunch."Natsume said while getting the remote and opening the tv ,  
Mikan got a bit pissed with that nickname." mou Natsume can't you call me by my name you always call me by those stupid nicknames..hmpf i shall now be cooking master."said Mikan while stomping her way to the kitchen. cooking was no big for Mikan since her parents died she was the one always cooking for her grandpa." Natsume what do you want to eat." shouted Mikan for Natsume to hear ." rammen."Natsume said flatly ." YOSH! two rammen coming up!."said Mikan nonchantly.

Mikan got the materials and started to mix, pour, steam , and it was done one rammen good for prepared the table and put the rammen in two bowls one for her and one for the arrogant monste-i mean master Mikan chuckled a bit at that thought." have you already gone nuts? huh baka before you were screaming like a maniac and now your laughing by your self."Natsume said while smirking at the girl ."NATSU-." she was interupted by Natsume."ahem no shouting if you do the repaying will extend to 1 week."Natsume is a genious now he can have a slave everyday all he has to do is insult polka ."fine i wont shout you menie."Mikan pouted then went to a chair and sat down. Natsume did the same and ate his rammen.....

After eating Mikan was the one who washed the plates clean the table."shhessh Mister arrogant isn't just messy he's also lazy." thought Mikan while sighting she never had this much work since her parents died.  
after all her commands Mikan wanted nothing more than to go to her dorm and take a goodnight sleep ,it was already 9:30 and she still has school tommorow.

Mikan approached Natsume and started fidgeting her fingers she was a bit nervous what if he din't allow her to go home what if she never goes home." waahhh i still want to see my colorfull room." thought Mikan while Natsume just stared at the girl who look's like she was gonna confess to her life time crush." oi orange if you wanna say something say it."Natsume blurted out rather coldly Mikan then came back to her senses ."ahmm....Natsume can i go home now." asked Mikan shly ."no."Natsume said while forming a perverted smile ."please Natsume dont i still want to see a unnicorn."said Mikan rather stupidly then went down on her knees and begged ."huh what's this idiot talking about? unnicorn? she really is an idiot."thought Natsume while staring at the woman who was at her knees begging ." fine then go." Natsume said and Mikan started bouncing up and down,  
she went near to Natsume and gave him a bear hug then went to look for her keys while Natsume just stared and relaxed back to his couch.

Mikan found her bag and started to look for her keys but...but she forgot it at her ROOM!!!."NOOOO!!!!!!!." SHOUTED Mikan while crying , Natsume quickly dashed to the kitchen and found the brunette on her knees while crying ."oi orange whats wrong." asked Natsume a bit concerned." my...my k-key." Mikan said between her sobs ." key? wait do you mean room key." Natsume asked then going to her bag and looking for it ."dont bother checking it in my bag i already looked at it everywhere."said Mikan recovering from her crying .

"i guess i have no choice but to sleep outside my room...for sure Hotaru won't let me in again after what i did to her room."Mikan said while heaving a sigh. Natsume was unable to move and to speak he was shocked Mikan a was gonna sleep in a cold floor , Mikan was about to turn the doornob then Natsume realize she was gonna sleep in the cold floor...he can't bare to think of what might happen so Natsume unconsiously rushed to Mikan and huged her at the back."N-nat-sume what's wrong." asked Mikan she was a bit shocked ."stay."Natsume said or rather commented ."is it okay?." in response Natsume just nodded his head in reply and let go of Mikan."Natsume...arigato hontoni arigato." whispered Mikan then smiled , one of her brightess smile .

"i feel this weird sensation when im with you does this mean........ i love you." thought Natsume while staring intently at Mikan , Mikan being Mikan din't really noticed the intense stare." ne Natsume."  
said Mikan trying to get the attention of Natsume."hn." was the only reply of Mikan."what..is your dream." Mikan said while staring at him and moving closer to him, Natsume was kinda feeling his hormones go wild because the girl was not only staring at her but also they were so close to each other."nothing." Natsume was trying to fight his hormones he was really trying ." eh why not well...i can't blame you, your already rich so you can make your dream become real after graduation...me my dream is simple i just want to graduate and find a nice work then when then i will live with Hotaru and jii-chan or maybe with jii-chan,my husband,and kids but Hotaru said im never gonna have a husband ....Natsume do i look ugly." asked Mikan while hoping the reply will be was a bit shocked from her question but quickly regained his composure..he dosen't know what to answer if he's gonna say no or...."why not tease her instead."thought Natsume while hiding a smirk

."yes, you can even past as the world's ugliest person ."Natsume said simply then was about to go to bed and sleep but what Mikan said stopped him in his tracks."i guess that's why he and maybe that's why no one likes me *sigh* i guess Hotaru is right im never gonna have a husband im just to ugly."Mikan said whispering the words with sadness clearly seen in her face and her voice.

"Mikan.....their might be a person who might like you for your stupid attitude..he'll come just wait idiot."Natsume said with concern ,  
he look back at her then....smiled...a true smile."i never thought this idiot could make me smile again."thought Natsuume, he then walked back it was 10:00pm and he's really sleepy now ."thanks Natsume......"Mikan said then it hit her where was she gonna sleep?!?!?!? ."Natsume!!!!!where will i sleep i dont want the sofa."Mikan said already answering Natsume's reply."your a slave idiot you sleep there and if you disturb my sleep your dead ."Natsume said while giving the girl a glare then went to his bed."hmpf..your no gentleman." Then suddenly it started to rain."uh-oh please please no thunder no thunder."chanted Mikan in her thoughts well lucky wasn't in her side

BANG!

and the loud thunder came making the brunette hide under the sofa then she started to cry, she was covering her ears with both her hands then was closing her eyes praying it would stop. Another thunder came and this one made Mikan yell, luckly Natsume heard Mikan shouting and quickly dashed out of the bedroom and in to the living room but he found no one , then he heard someone crying under the sofa ."oi polka you there." asked Natsume with full of concern in his voice ."N-na-natsume."stutered Mikan when Natsume heard her voice coming from the sofa he bent down and found her...crying." come out of there." said Natsume but Mikan just shook her head."no it's okay i'll be okay sleep already." Mikan said whispering then another loud bang was heard this made Mikan's breathing speed up and made her heartbeat faster." your afraid of thunder."asked Natsume and in reply she just nodded her head....Natsume kicked the sofa and made it roll over showing a brunette lying on the ground crying Natsume picked her up bridal style and brought her to his bed room thne laid her down the bed." its okay you'll be safe here.....with me." murmured Natsume but Mikan still heard it."arigato."was her reply then closed her eyes, Natsume was about to go out and sleep in the sofa but Mikan got a hold of his shirt."dont...leave."whispered Mikan , Natsume heard it then climed up the bed and slept beside her......

."oi baka stop the rain their sleeping already."said a cold feminine voice."ahm..h-hai but Imai-san why do we need thunder."whispered the blackmailled boy." just shutup im working here."Hotaru said while taking pictures of the couple ."this idiot is still scared of thunder....what an idiot....but this idiot is gonna make me rich."thought Hotaru while money signs appeared on her eyes..........


	4. Chapter 4: the new classmate

Chapter4:the new classmate

* * *

The birds were chirping and the sun shined brightly at the brunette's face , she opened her eyes slowly and noticed she wasn't in her room then she tried to recall what happened yesterday, from all her thinking she din't notice that she was already hugging Natsume and drooling on him to.

."NATSUME!!." then it hit her she recalled some of the events that happend yesterday ."shut up polka im sleeping."Natsume said rubbing his sleepy eyes ."WH-WH-WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME PERVERT!!!!!!!!." shouted Mikan removing her arms away from Natsume then sat up and checked under the sheets if she was naked, when she saw her clothes was still on she looked at the clock it was 7:30am and classes starts at 8:00am.

."NATSUME!!! WE'LL BE LATE."Mikan stood up and was about to leave the room when Natsume grabbed her wrist then whispered to her ears."ba-ka you don't have your room key remember."Natsume then went to the closet and got 2 pairs of school uniform he threw the extra clothe on Mikan's face then went to the bathroom to take a bath.

" i guess i have to ask Narumi sensei for another spare key......"thought Mikan while stomping her foot, annoyed because it's almost class time and she hasn't taken a bath yet."Natsume hurry up!!!!." shouted Mikan.

Natsume went out of the bathroom in his uniform, his hair messy as usual, the polo wasn't tucked in his pants ,and two upper buttons on his polo was left open showing some of his chest."can't you wait polka."Natsume was drying his hair using a towel making his hair even messier."ITS' MIKAN Baka dont go in or else."Mikan warned in a icy tone then hurriedly went to the bathroom and took a bath. Mikan only took 5 minutes in taking a bath she glanced at the clock .

"NOOOO WERE LATE!!!!!."Mikan looked for Natsume but unfortunately he wasn't there."stupid Natsume he din't wait for me." Mikan went out of the room and then runned as fast as she can to her class room.

".dont ring dont ring dont ring!!!!!".chanted Mikan in her mind and she did it! she reached her class room and the bell din't ringed yet. she went inside and greated everyone."good-morning!!!!!."Mikan then spoted her best friend."HOTARUUUUUU!!!!!." shouted Mikan then attacked her best friend with a hug but alas, she never learns .Hotaru got out a shape like gun out of nowhere then positioned it to Mikan's face

BAKA!BAKA!BAKA!

Hotaru shoted Mikan three times and the brunette flied over to the wall making a loud BANG!." Hotaru...you meanie." Mikan said while rubbing her head and face ."Baka i told you don't do that."Hotaru said calmly then went back to fixing her invention. when Mikan recovered from the hit she went to her desk to sulk ."Hotaru is such a menine."thought Mikan while fake waterfall tears started to pour from her eyes ,she went too her desk but she din't see Natsume ." that's weird he went out first so why is that pervet not here yet.....wait it's none of my business but..but he's my partner and im also his slave so i can worry a little right? okay Mikan think.. think.....arrhhhh that's it i'll look for him."thought Mikan then runned out of the classroom leaving all her classmate curios.

Mikan runned to the corridors hoping she can bump to Natsume."okay...i checked everywhere where could he be.....aha!! the garden he must be there."Mikan quickly ran to the garden and spotted a raiven haired guy sitting on a Sakura tree."NATSUME!." shouted Mikan when she came closer she saw natsume's arm covered in....blood!

."N-n-nat-sume......"tears started running down on Mikan's cheeks."what should i do he's unconcious ....i can't carry him to the clinic he's to heavy and i think class just started i dont want to burden anyone waaaahhhh what should i do!!!!!!!!!.......ah...i guess i have no choice."Mikan took a handkerchief and wipped the blood off of Natsume, when the blood was already wipped she ripped off a part of her skirt and used it to wrap it around the wound.  
"this should do......i'll just call someone free in the teacher's lounge ne Natsume dont worry they'll bring you to the clinic."Mikan stood up and was about to go but Natsume grabbed her wrist and pulled her down, now she was sitting on Natsume's lap ."Mikan....let me ...sleep on your lap."whispered Natsume on Mikan's ear which made Mikan's spine shiver. she was about to decline but Natsume lifted Mikan then he bent down on her lap and closed his eye's."mou....what should i do class is starting already but i am a slave.....*sigh* just for a couple of minutes okay Mikan only a coiple of minutes."thought Mikan then it only took 5 minutes and she was in dreamland already.

meanwhile at the classroom...

."where the heck did that baka go....the teacher is already coming."thought Hotaru while constantly staring at the door waiting for the baka to come but instead of the baka the teacher came in ."goodmorning class!!." greeted Narumi-sensei while trails of flower popped out of nowhere as his background, he was skipping to the front of the class."class goodnews we have a new student today." and with that everyone's attention was diverted to the teacher ." Ruka please come in." the door opened and a boy with blond hair , twinkling saphire eyes, and white skin came in he looked like a prince.  
"Ruka please introduce your self."said Narumi-sensei ."Ruka Nogi, my age is 17 , and im half french and half american nice to meet all of you."Ruka said flashing one of his dashing smile which made everyone have heart's on their eyes except for some girls and some boys.

" Ruka-kun you can sit there at the back sit where Mikan-chan and Natsume-kun sits but i guess thier not their ohh...well you might see them later."Narumi said while pointing at the the seat."Mikan....MIKAN SAKURA."Ruka nearly shouted at the teacher."eh Ruka -kun you know Mikan-chan??."Narumi asked ."EHHH!!!! NARUMI-SENSEI UNFAIR WHY DOES SAKURA-SAN GETS BOTH IF THEM!!! FIRST IT WAS NATSUME-SAMA NOW IT'S -."Sumire was cut off by Hotaru's baka gun.

BAKA BAKA BAKA

."shut up Shouda." Hotaru said flatly then continued on fixing her invention."Mimi-chan is here finally after 4 years i can finally see Mi mi-chan and im her seatmate to this day isn't half bad."thought Ruka while heading for his seat."class free period we have a meeting in the teacher's lounge please get along with Ruka-kun ne."and with that Narumi-sensei left the class.

girls started to surround Ruka's table and asked him question's just like Natsume."i have to get out of here arrhh their so annoying."thought Ruka then squized out off the girl's then dashed out of the room and the girl's followed but Ruka was fast at running so he manaed to escape the crazy fangirls."i think im lost where is this.... there's someone there maybe i can ask directions."Ruka went closer to the person."Mikan." murmured Ruka when he saw a brunette girl Ruka came closer and closer with every step he's heart skipped a beat but when he saw Natsume he felt he's whole world stop, there in a sakura tree the person he loves sitting down with another guy laying on her lap and they were both sleeping together like a happy couple."Mikan....why...."Ruka murmured his voice full of pain and he's stomach began to rumble he wanted to snatch Mikan away from that guy."he's...hes bleeding!!!!." Ruka then noticed that the cloth wraped on his arm was bleeding he then tried to convience himself that Mikan only lend her lap to help that guy."wait this isn't the time to think about this he needs help."thought Ruka then approched both of them."Mimi-chan wake up!!!!."shouted Ruka then began to laugh because of Mikan's expression she looked hillarious she looked like she saw a ghost while her mouth was wide open that a fly can go inside her mouth."am...i dreaming Ruka-pyon!!!!!!."Mikan removed Natsume from her lap making a thud sound and a groan escaped Natsume's mouth."what the heck polka!."Natsume looked up but saw Mikan hugging someone else, he got furious the moment he saw it he wanted to rip him apart."damn....what hell am i thinking."thought Natsume then stood up not even minding the pain on his arm."oi who are you."Natsume was emmiting a deadly aura while glaring at Ruka making Ruka's spine shiver." ahm im Ruka but i think it isn't time for introductions come on i'll help you to the clinic."Ruka offered a hand but Natsume just slapped the hand and walked past him ."i can walk im not an idiot besides it's only in the arm."said Natsume and left both of them.

."what's wrong with him."Ruka asked a bit pissed but still not breaking the reunion hug." beats me he's always like that, he's really .....unpredictable i guess." Mikan broke the hug then started asking Ruka questions like there's no tomorrow ."why are you here? i thought your still in Italy why din't you tell me?." Mikan coudn't help it she never saw her bestfriend for 4 years already and she missed him so much.

"one at a time Mimi-chan ahm..i came here cause i wanted to see you , i dint tell you cause it's a surpeise and lastly class is about to start dont you think it's about time we leave...erm Mimi-chan who's that guy you were with in the Sakura tree."Ruka can't take it anymore he wanted to know his rival's name

."Natsume Hyuga."Mikan chirped happly while skipping to class with Ruka following her but she then noticed Ruka was frozen stiff." Ruka-pyon what's wrong?."Mikan tilted her head to the left looking really cute in her i-dont-know-look which made Ruka snap out of his trance."Natsume Hyuga.....Mimi-chan he was .....my childhood friend....he changed a lot i din't even recodnize him."Ruka murmured but loud enough for Mikan to hear.

"EHH?!?! he was!!!! then...then...wait what was my question again."blurted Mikan rather stupidly which made Ruka laugh so loud that the entire Academy might have heard it."Mikan im kinda shocked he forgot me hahaha well i can't blame him it was 10 years ago already plus he is a celebrety so he might have tons of friends."blabbered Ruka while eyeing the brunette looking at her shocked face then when she finally snapped out of trance Ruka knows that any minute now he's ears are gonna hurt."What!!!! 10 years!!!! ." he was right.".....but i guess it's neither your fault since it was 10 years already but it would be bad if your best friends.....were you?."Mikan questioned him in a very menancing way at Ruka making him all nervous Mikan din't really like it when someone forgets his/her best friend for her she dosn't care if it's even 100 years they din't see each other they should still remember each other. even if Hotaru and her were seperated she will never forget about Hotaru never!.

"Ruka-pyon! how could both of you forget each other that's not nice and you were even best friends tsk,tsk,tsk oh well ahm.....Ruka-pyon you head to class i still have something to do."Ruka just nodded his head and left he din't want to be a bother to Mikan and feel her wrath to so he decided to just leave.

Mikan was walking in the hallways she was going to go to the clinic,to check if Natsume went there or if he was alright ."wa-wait suddenly im worrying about him....hmm oh well...i am his partner and partner's should look out for each other."thought Mikan while skipping to the clinic and smilling her idiotic smile.

Mikan reached the clinic and opened the door there stood a man wearing a white robe that was meant for doctors. she went went inside."ahm..excuse me doctor-san." the doctor just looked at her then replied."yes? dear may i help you."seeing he was kind Mikan relaxed a bit."ahm...doctor-san did you happend to see a boy came here and he has a wound on his arm to." the doctor was about to speak but he was rudely interupted by him.

"eh polka already missed me." yup it was Natsume he was sitting on the bed while reading his manga."Natsume!." Mikan half shouted she was really worried about him then suddenly she slapped Natsume's shoulder earning a glare from him."what was that for polka."he was pissed first she was lovey dovey with another guy then next she slaps him!."stop calling me polka! and here i was worried." Mikan puffed her cheeks and pouted at Natsume innocently."whatever just get out im busy."Natsume laid down again and covered his face with the manga meaning he was going to take a nice peacefull nap ." which was interupted a while ago bacause of that blond boy."  
thought Natsume while clenching his fist tight that it almost bleeded Mikan noticed this then went to panick mode."Na-natsume! stop!."Mikan held Natsume's hand while he lessend the grip making the blood flow properly."shut up polka and din't i tell you to leave..figures if your not gonna leave can you at least shut up."Natsume was really getting pissed first he can't sleep cause he really can't sleep ."okay."was Mikan's reply then she sat down on the chair and laid her head on the bed still holding Natsume's hand.

"stupid girl.....why the hell is she still holding my hands." Natsume removed the manga of his face and was about to tell Mikan to let go cause he can't sleep but instead he was taken aback she was sleeping peacefully while holding his hands, securing them, protecting them he was......happy and a smile started to crept his hansome face. after a couple of minutes staring at Mikan Natsume decided he needed some rest to he laid back down closed his eyes and entwinded their fingers together. the doctor just stared at awe at the two couples."aww how touching...it reminds me of my wife when she took care of me that reminds me i need to call my wife she might go bersek again if i din't."the doctor took out his cellphone and left the room leaving the two behind.

meanwhile outside the window there stood a female with raiven hair and amnesthy eyes. she was taking picture of the couples while filming it to by the help of her assistant the supid idoit who got blackmailed by Hotaru Imai.  
"ahm...Imai-san is it okay for us to be here."stuttered the idiot he was scared of Hotaru."quit you yapping and film."Hotaru said rather coldly that made the boy shake and shutup." this two really are stupid they can't even find a much more private place to do that shheesshh who cares at least im gonna be rich....thanks idiot."thought Hotaru still taking pictures at every angle while money signs where on her eyes again

* * *

sorry for the late updates i was busy reading manga's and i got a bit addicted ^-^ really sorry guys but

i still need your reviews and could you give me some** suggestions should the first date of Mikan be Natsume or Ruka or both of them!**

well whoever has the highest votes win okay!

so please **review!review!**


	5. Chapter 5: all in 1 day

chapter 5:all in one day

* * *

It was Saturday,in Alice academy it's considered free day. some of the students were outside having fun and some were just dilly dallying while others bother their sleepy bestfriends by shouting and slamming on their door.

."Hotaru open this door!!! Hotaru you in!! i wanna go to central town!! Hota~ru!!."Mikan stood outside the room of Hotaru Imai while banging the door for almost 1 hour, she was exited since she's new she hasn't went to central town yet."baka im busy try asking someone else...and if you make a single noise again im gonna send you flying to your room."warned Hotaru while glaring at the brunett she hasn't been able to sleep for 2 days already and this so called bestfriend of hers is bothering her .

Mikan shivered in that thought and left, sometimes her best friend scares her ."hmm....Nonoko-chan...Anna-chan....Inchou..Hotaru their all busy..ahm lets see who else i havn't ask..ah Ruka-pyon!."Mikan runned heading to Ruka's room. she was about to knock but it suddenly opened causing the hard wood to hit her head."Ite...Ruka-pyon that hurt."moaned Mikan then rubbed her aching head.

"ah..Mimi-chan im sorry... here stand up."Ruka was a bit suprised but he should help Mikan to stand up it was he's fault she got knocked down, but because of her clumsiness she stumbled forward making both of them fall down but this time in a verry akward position. Ruka was laying down the cold, hard,floor while Mikan was on top of him their body sticked together like peanut butter and jelly while their faces only inches apart."damn...she's to close..i-im blushing!!."thought Ruka blushing ten shades of red he can't help it she was just so close."she smells like strawberries...Mikan."  
thought Ruka while supressing the urge to kiss her, to kiss her tempting lips that were just in his reach."damn...Mikan your so cruel...so damn cruel."whispered Ruka but Mikan still heard it

."c-cruel? im cruel Ruka-pyon."asked Mikan in a crying voice she doesn't want her bestfriend to hate her."N-no i mean c-crush ya that's it your crushing me Mimi-chan."Ruka was saved! thanks to his brilliance he managed to make the dense girl belive."that was a close one."thought Ruka while heaving a sigh. Mikan came back to her senses , she quickly stood up her face red as Ruka's but she was hiding it with her bangs. she helped Ruka get up but this time no more stumbling."go-gomen Ruka-pyon....ahm...Ruka-pyon can y-you come with me to ce-central town."stuttered Mikan while looking down the floor, she was embarassed because of the akward moment they had."ahm..Mimi-chan sorry i can't, i voluntered to feed the animals in the shed today and im also new here so i think im not the right person to come with you."Ruka frowned when he saw Mikan putting up a fake smile."it's okay Ruka-pyon and i know how much you love animals i'll just ask someone else."before Ruka can say something Mikan dashed out of his sight leaving Ruka confussed and depresed.

."th-that surprised me wh-why was i blushing."Mikan shook her head furiosly."get a grip Mikan ...yosh! ahm..who else can i ask..."Mikan put her index finger on her lower lip trying to think who else she din't ask ."i know! Natsume!...he'suppose to! besides he...he's my partner."Mikan quickly looked for Natsume. she checked in his room but he wasn't there then she just noticed that when she was thinking of where to find Natsume her feet uncounsiously made it's way towards the Sakura tree ."Natsume..."whispered Mikan while stroking the hard trunk of the tree.

suddenly someone jumped from the tree like a bird soaring in the sky, his raiven hair going with the flow of the wind with his handsome face that never seized to amaze Mikan he looked really cool thought Mikan while staring at Natsume intently, what amazed her most is that when she needed him he suddenly pops out of nowhere."oi polka what are you doing here."Natsume said rather coldly which snapped Mikan out of her admire Natsume moment."he looks good but that attitude really dosn't change i guess."thought Mikan she really din't want Natsume to hear that he might get mad and tease her."ahm..Natsume c-can you come with me to central town im new so i thought you can accompany me since everyone is busy....even Ruka."Natsume twiched when he heard the name of that person.

."tch.....lets go."whenever he hears Ruka's name somehow it makes him up for a challange. Mikan was shocked she never thought he will say yes maybe she was just daydreaming or maybe hallucinating."d-did you just say yes."Mikan said with twinkling eyes of hope."no obviously i dint..."Natsume smirked at the girl who had so much enthusiasm a while ago but now veins popped out of her forehead."i said...lets go now don't make me repeat it or i'll leave you."Mikan shot her head up with lightning speed which made her neck crack a bit she winced in pain."ite...o-okay coming."

Natsume started to leave first leaving the poor girl to sob in pain."idiot."mumbled Natsume, he paced a little slower so Mikan can catch up with him."oi polka should we go to the clinic or the centrel town you look like zombie who cracked his head."Natsume smirked yet again on the other hand Mikan twitched in annoyance."Y-Y-YOU!!! JE-."Mikan remembered if she shouted her time of being a slave will increase instead she just screamed in her mind while thoughts of Natsume being strangled to death popped in her head she started to laugh out loud ."maniac lets go the buss will leave us and also the slave thing already finished if you wanted to scream then scream but it's better if you din't your annoying voice will wreck my poor ears."  
Natsume grabed her wrist and dragged her seeing that the girl stood their frozen so he had no choice."t-this feels like a d-date!?...so that means he's my first date...but he's just accompanying me..i'll just ask him later."thought Mikan while staring intently at the back figure of Natsume

They arrived in the buss stop just in the nick of time. both of them were sitting next to each other, Natsume's face was covered by his manga ,he looked like he was sleeping but actually he was staring at Mikan at the corner of his eyes. Mikan was feeling a bit sleepy, her eyes are starting to get blury again and a couple of seconds later she fell asleep her head was moving left to right like a booble head, Natsume was trying hard to hold back a laugh but he then got shocked when Mikan's head landed on his shoulder, if anybody can see this they might think that both of them were a couple.

Natsume recovered from the shock, he felt his blood going up to his cheeks and his heart beating at rapid speed."damn....m-my hormones crap....i-i feel like i wanna kiss this idiot....damn hormones she's to close this is her fault."thought Natsume while figthing the urge to kiss her but in the end he was weak well who coudn't resist the girl you like sleeping on you shoulders while she was so damn close.  
he cupped the cheeks of Mikan and moved closer until both of them were only inches a part,the tip of their noses already touching , Natsume can feel her hot breath on his skin making his hormones go wild."i-im sorry Mikan..... i-i cant hold on."thought Natsume, he was geting closer only seconds left before he can taste that lucious lips

1...2..BEEP!!!!

Natsume got startled and let go of her causing her to stumble backwards and hit her head on the ground, she woke up and let out a scream of pain."ITAI!!! WHAT THE HECK!."Mikan was fumming mad she looked at Natsume for an answer but he just shrugged and started to leave the buss."hurry up."Mikan stood up, she pouted and puffed her cheeks."jerk was he the one wgo pushed me...that meanie."mumbled Mikan but loud enough for Natsume to hear."damn....i need to control my hormones i almost k-k-kissed her! ."thought Natsume and left the buss he started to walk to a restaurant."Natsume!!! wait!!!!."Mikan tried her best to catch up with Natsume but luckly he stoped in front of the restaurant Mikan caught up with him while panting hard."w-why are w-we in a-a restaurant? a-are you hungry? well come to think of it im starving."asked Mikan still catching her breath."lets go i'll pay."Natsume went inside leaving Mikan again but this time she was happy because it's free food!!! she quickly went inside and spoted Natsume but before she went to her seat she gawked at the beautifull restaurant it was extravagant the floor's were sparkling like diamonds Mikan can even see her reflection, the walls were covered with picture's of Sakura petals,  
and the table and chairs were made of wood but it has carvings. the restaurant was high class. after examining her surroundings she sat on the chair in front of Natsume, they were facing each other.

A waitress came and looked at Natsume intently."ahm...what would your order be."the waitress said in a verry seductive way that made Natsume disgusted she's already old yet she flirts with a younger guy."give me two combo seafood."Natsume said still not averting his gaze towards Mikan and making Mikan feel conciuos."i-is there something on my face ."asked Mikan a bit worried their might be a bug! ."ya....i can see a lot of ugly."Natsume smirked at the now red brunette."N-n-nat-su-me!!!!!!!!!!!!."Mikan looked like a monster, smoke was coming out of her nostrils and ears like a chu~chu train ,her face was really red from anger she really looked scary that all the customers left the place but even if any moment she can kill anybody Natsume din't mind her and made her more pissed."oi ugly you just scared the customers plus you look like a monster right now."Mikan coudn't take it anymore he was a jerk Mikan new better than anyone that he wont stop so there's no more point in arguing with him and the food already arived. Mikan just glared at Natsume and started to eat her free watched as Mikan happyly munched on the foodlike there was no tomorrow."she eats like a pig *smirk* how can she mantain that body with all that eating.... better ask that later instead."Natsume just proceded to eat his food. after both of them finished the waitress came and whispered something to Natsume's ear, he nodded and went out with the waitress."wait here polka."Mikan just nodded and went to the rest room.

."what do you want."Natsume just kept on glaring at the woman but it seems like it will take her forever to speak."just spill it out! i dont have all day."Natsume was really irritated the oldhag still dosn't want to spill it and on top of that polka is waiting for him to come back.."Natsume Hyuga the top idol of Japan that retired right."asked the waitress nervously."ya so what."Natsume really can't take it anymore if the person wants to say something just say it ."i-i was your no.1 fan i really loved you before and i still now! when i heard you were gonna study here i thought i was dreaming but fate has brought you here no fate has brought us together Natsume-sama i love you!!."the waitress sudenly hugged Natsume and squished him into a tight hug ."o-oi let go! you freak!."Natsume shoved the waitress causing her to fall on her butt."d-demo Na-."she was cut off by Natsume."shut up old hag i retired showbizness because of you annoying people now leave me alone you obsses fan."Natsume left the crying waitress and went to their table leaving enough money and dragging Mikan outside the restaurant.

"Na-tsume what happend ?."asked Mikan worridly."ehh....polka your jelous i never thought you'll fall for me that fast."Natsume smirked, it was like his anger suddenly disappear when he see's Mikan or more like tease."W-W-What!! i never even tripped and im not jelous besides i ate your last shrimp so why would i ops..ah ahaha so-sorry mines was finished you see ahah."Mikan laughed nervously ."idiot....*sigh*now where do you wanna go polka."Natsume never imagined that this girl was that dense.

"well she is an idiot just by the looks....idiot dense polka dotted girl."thought Natsume then sighted he was getting kinda tired."oi polka i'll just take a nap dont disturb me ."Natsume then started to walk away leaving the poor Mikan clueless."ahm...i dont know where to go....might as well follow Natsume but a little snack first ehehe."Mikan spotted a candy shop that sells Howallons,she waited in line ."hmm...maybe Natsume wants to might as well buy him."after the last guy orderd Mikan was now face to face with an old wrinkled face man."he looks nice."thought Mikan while staring at the oldman."miss what would it be?."asked the oldman."ahm..2 boxes of H-howalons please."Mikan flashed one of her cheerfull smile that made the oldman impressed at the beauty of the brunette ."here you go dear no charge ."."thank you."Mikan left in search of Natsume ."ahm....lets see he said he's gonna take a nap ahmm.....i know! hehe."Mikan spotted a Sakura tree with a blury figure of a raiven haird guy with a manga oh his face Mikan knew who that was ."Na-!."Mikan suddenly stoped she remembered that he was tired."hmm...might as well join him instead...but after my little snack hehe."Mikan sat beside Natsume she leaned on his shoulder and started to munch again.

she finished 2 boxes already but she still left 5 pieces for Natsume."i should wake him now or maybe not or-or-."Mikan was suddenly cut off when she noticed that a two pair of crimson eyes were staring at her."why are you so close? get off your head is heavy."Natsume said it rather coldly but he had no choice if she gets close to him again he might kiss her or worse."ah sorry about that and sorry for waking you up here."Mikan handed Natsume the box, he took it then opened it , a bit amused that after eating lunch she still ate snacks ."i'll eat it for one condition."Natsume smirked even when he just woke up he still wants to tease the poor brunette."really!?!? t-then what is it."Mikan was really happy because the so called jerk accepted her gift ."it's easy open your mouth and close your eyes okay."

Natsume wanted to laugh but then an idea just hit him."hmm...nothing bad with this one."thought Natsume. Mikan already closed her eyes tightly and her mouth was open wide."whatever you do dont and i repeat dont you dare close your mouth." Mikan just nodded in reply and waited for the surprise. Natsume took a piece of howalon and placed it on Mikan's mouth but before Mikan could swallow it in whole Natsume kissed her, he let his tongue roam on her mouth while savoring both the candy and her.

Mikan was surprised her eyes were wide open like saucers and she was frozen stiff her mind coudn't process what was happening it was all mixed up but without thinking her tounge started to lick the candy."sweet."thought Mikan then both their tongues accidently tpuch . when the candy melted Natsume broke the kiss and stared at Mikan ."polka see ya." with that he stood up and left her stunned, after a couple of minutes her body and mind managed to function again she touched her lips with her index finger and somehow it reminded her about the kiss ."m-my first kiss....Natsume...BAKA!!!!!!!!!!."

Mikan was furious how can she not realize it he was teasing her, before he left he had a smirk plastered on his lips."how dare you Hyuga y-you stole my first kiss!!!!!!."Mikan cried and cried like a baby ."oi polka hurry up."Mikan shut her head up and there stood Natsume ."h-he din't leave....he waited." thought Mikan then she quickly forgoten about her anger and went to his side grinning like an idiot . Mikan spoted an ice cream shop and started to drool meanwhile Natsume chuckled for a bit ,  
he handed Mikan a handkerchief and wiped the drool off making Mikan stare at him with curios eyes."i dont want to be seen with a drooling monkey here keep it,it has your saliva on it." ."Thank you."Mikan smilled at Natsume but he just turned his head away and stalked off to the ice cream shop.

Natsume bought two one flavored strawberry and the other one was vanilla , he gave Mikan the vanilla flavored ice-cream ."Thanks....and my favorite flavor to."Mikan started to giggle like a child which made Natsume smile, a real smile that he din't show for a couple of years already ."idiotic, dense, polka dotted girl made me smile how stupid."mumbled Natsume but good thing no one heard him. both of them sat on a bench and ate happyly after eating both of them just walked around they found nice shops . Mikan went to the teddy bear shop and bought a cat stuff toy."this looks like Natsume."thought Mikan then paid for it while Natsume went to the comic shop and bought a lot of mangas Natsume din't mind the price since he's a special star then he gets a lot of money.

Mikan headed to the fountain to find Natsume but instead she found a crowd of girl."ahmm.... what are they looking at."Mikan being curious as always squished into the crowd."hey that hurt you!." shouted one of the fan girl she suddenly pushed Mikan .

Mikan waited for the impact and pain but nothing came she opened her eyes slowy. someone caught her now, she was face to face with Natsume his crimson eye's looking intently at her ."thanks." Mikan whispered ."your late thanks to you people started to crowd tch.... annoying people lets go." whispered Natsume in Mikan ear which earned some death glares from the fangirls . Natsume grabbed Mikan's hand and run off the fangirls followed but Natsume was smart enough to lose them . both were panting hard, it was silent only the wind and their breathings can be heard but Natsume was first to break the silence ."lets go the buss might come already." Mikan just nodded in reply and followed Natsume."h-he's still holding my hand." thought Mikan blushing ten shades of red but hid it with her bangs still Natsume noticed it and smirked." getting embarassed for something like this." thought Natsume while stealing glances at Mikan from the corner of his eyes while both of them walk to the buss.

hiding from the bushes a fly video cam was hiding and recording everything. after recording Mikan's date the fly cam went to Hotaru Imai's room."this will really sell." said Hotaru with money signs on her eyes."take care of that idiot...Hyuga if you hurt her i dont know what i'll do with you."thought Hotaru then continued in duplicating the videos so she could sell it pronto!......

* * *

sorry it took more than 1 day to finish this but i did my best so please support me and thank you for all your comments

i really appretiate them

thank you so much! and please continue on reviewing!


End file.
